Sesshomaru's Heart
by AngelofDemons32
Summary: What happens when the great demon Lord Sesshomaru has to choose between leaving Rin with the humans or choosing a mate to help raise the young girl. Will the demon lord find the right mate before time runs out or will he be forced to let Rin live with the humans. SesshyxOc
1. The First Meeting

**AoD32: Hey everyone welcome to my first every Inuyasha fanfic staring Sesshomaru~ Now Chapter 1 isn't completely done yet which is why it's so so so so short I'm sorry everyone I am working on getting it done though so please bare with me. Also note that Sesshomaru will be a bit Ooc with some chapters and Rin is to be viewed as his daughter in this fanfic as well sorry to all the SesshyxRin couple fans. So yeah I hope you enjoy this so far and please no nasty reviews that's all I ask. Love you all~**

* * *

Miku had been walking around aimlessly through the forest in search of food she had just got through killing some really annoying demons who kept pestering her about the sacred jewel shards which she didn't have any of. The demons had grew rather angry and tried to kill her only ending up to be killed themselves. Served them right though trying to pick a fight with the black Wolf. "There has got to be some food around here somewhere hell I'd even settle for some fish" She continued on her path hoping to run into a river of some sort where she could rest and finally eat.

Just then the smell of cooked fish assaulted her nose making her mouth water and her stomache growl with joy. Picking up the pace she followed the smell to a small clearing only to see that there were two demons and a small human child there. "Damnnit there goes my lunch" Miku spoke outloud ducking behind a tree in hopes of not getting caught.

Sesshomaru stood looking in the direction of where Miku had been hiding. "Seems we have an unwanted guest" He stated making his way over to her. Panic now filled her heart as she listened to his footsteps getting closer and closer. "Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit I'm dead I'm so totally dead" She thought trying to get away before Sesshomaru stepped infront of her blocking her path. "What business do you have here,Wolf" His gaze was cold and when he spoke she felt herself frozen in place. "Please I was only out looking for food,I mean you no harm I swear" Miku tried hard not to show her fear and she found herself not able to look away from those amber colored eyes.

His hair was like falling snow so beautiful and graceful the way he looked at her made her heart flutter and they had only just met today it didn't make sense. "Your name wolf what is it?" It wasn't so much a question but more of a demand. "Right,Miku is my name Lord Sesshomaru" She only knew him from the stories her mother used to tell her this demon is feared among so many his father the great lord of the Western Lands. To finally see him in person was beyond anything she could've imagined.

"Jaken fetch this wolf some fish the sooner she's fed the sooner she leaves" He gave one last glare at the girl before heading back to where he sat underneath a giant tree. Miku smiled at the thought of finally eating she ran over and sat down beside Sesshomaru."You should be grateful that Mi Lord decided not to kill you,Worthless demon" He threw the fish at her earning a growl in return. "You better watch yourself little imp I'm not so worthless as you claim me to be" She glared at him slowly eating the fish grateful to finally have food in her stomach.

Secretly she was grateful that Sesshomaru hadn't killed her yet but there's no way she would admit it though. Maybe if everything went well she might end up traveling with them she couldn't explain it but something inside her was telling her to stay with the lord. She ran a hand through her long black hair as she stood bowing respectfully "Thank you Lord Sesshomaru,I shall take my leave now" Without another word she turned and headed off back to the cave she was staying in. She had a feeling that no matter where she went she would want to come back and see him.

"My Lord who was that girl?" Rin asked sitting on Ah-Uhn she was curious as to who she was but never got the chance to ask. "She's no one Rin,We shall be leaving now Jaken let's go" As they headed deeper into the forest an image of the wolf girl played through Sesshomaru's head he couldn't explain why but could their meeting be nothing more than a coincidence or maybe there was a reason that the two met. He looked to Rin and he knew that she needed a motherly figure in her life. It was either that or he leaves her in a human village but would he be able to do that she's become like a daughter to him and though he won't admit it to anyone he loves the little girl which would only make his decision that much harder.

"_I have no other choice I will have to find Miku and convince her to travel with us for Rin__,I will not leave her with the humans_" That was silent promise the demon lord made for he would do anything to keep his precious little girl even if that meant finding a mate.

* * *

**AoD32: Alright everyone here's chap 1 I hope you all like it and again please no nasty reviews I love you all~**


	2. The Demon and The Wolf

**AoD32: Hey everyone I'm back I hope you all liked the first chapter as much as I did get ready for Chap 2 where Lord Fluffy searches for Miku in hopes of making her his mate that lucky Wolf demon getting to mate with our Lord. Again Sesshomaru is going to be just a little tiny bit Ooc with this chapter maybe so yeah I hope you all enjoy your read~**

* * *

Sesshomaru seemed like he was lost in thought as they continued to walk silently through the forest Rin had fallen asleep and was resting on Ah-Uhn's back. She always seemed so at peace as she slept and Sesshomaru couldn't help but smile inside everytime he watched her. "Mi Lord is everything alright?" Jaken spoke looking to his lord seeing as how he had a spaced off look on his face. "Yes Jaken I am fine" Was his only response before he went back to thinking of Miku and how he would get her to join him it wouldn't be an easy task but he had to think of something.

But would she even want to be with him in the first place how would she react to his offer would she try to run or would she simply agree there was only one way to find it. "Jaken you stay with Rin I shall return soon" Before Jaken could answer he was gone leaving the little imp confused.

Miku had been busy fighting more demons "What is with these demons trying to kill me,Seriously I don't have any Jewel shards nor do I plan on collecting them so please leave me the hell alone" With one final sweep from her claws the demons were no more. "Now maybe I can find some peace" She let out a long annoying sigh as she licked the blood from her claws clean off.

It hadn't been that long since she left Sesshomaru and she was really starting to regret it at least he had been nice enough to not attack her. "Would he have let me stay with him maybe or maybe not whom am I kidding there's no way he would've let me travel with him. He's a demon lord and I'm just a mere Wolf demon but still the way he looked at me with those eyes. It was like they were pulling me into him what am I saying I only met the guy and I'm starting to have feelings for him. Miku get a hold of yourself" She slapped herself in the face coming back to her senses.

Little had she known that Sesshomaru was on his way to her in hopes of getting her to join him. It was going to be a long day for the wolf even still the very thought of being near him made her cheeks flush. "Why did he have to be so fucking hot" She cursed out loud not even noticing the fact that Sesshomaru had been standing behind her listening to her little outburst. "Hello Miku" He stated making her jump in surprise.

Turning to face him she glared. "Have you been following me dog" She snapped crossing her arms over her chest. "I'd watch who you're calling a dog" His voice stung her like the ice cold wind. "I'm not afraid of you Sesshomaru to me you're just another demon lord or otherwise . Now tell me why have you followed me" She stood her ground not showing any fear or hesitation as she spoke.

He smirked pinning her to a tree. "You are to travel with me from here on if you choose not too I will have to kill you" Miku only laughed at his threat. "Is it because of that child I'm to travel with you,If so then I would be happy to go along with you." His eyes softened just a little and he wasn't glaring at her with hate instead his eyes were filled with just a little hint of happiness. He noticed just how beautiful her long raven locks were and those eyes of hers so full of innocents her skin was as white as the moon that shone beautifully in the light.

Shaking his head he snapped out of his thoughts and turned his gaze away form her taking a few steps back what was he thinking how could he Lord Sesshomaru find this wolf dare he say it attractive. "Let's go Miku,and if I were you I'd keep my thoughts to myself" He stated in regards to the little comment she made about him earlier. "Right then I'll keep that in mind" She hurried off after him.

* * *

**AoD32: Here's chap 2 everyone I hope you all enjoy please leave a review and tell me what ya think love you all!**


	3. Sesshomaru's Promise and Miku's Wish

**AoD32: Hey everyone here's chap 3 I hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed typing it hahahaha in the upcoming chapters Rin and Miku will spending a lot of time together so she can get to know her better. As for Lord Fluffy he's going to be coming into terms that he might just be falling for the Wolf. Which I'm going to have a blast typing up. So yeah I hope you all enjoy~**

* * *

The two had walked in silence not knowing what to say to one another but Miku was happy and she would keep her joy locked up tight. "So what exactly will you have me do while I travel with you?" She asked breaking the silence not even bothering to look at her he answered "You shall take care of Rin in my absence. Also you are to make sure no harm comes to her because if that happens I will not hesitate to kill you" It wasn't so much a threat more like a promise. "Very well I shall see to it Rin get's the best care and I shall not let anyone or anything harm her My Lord" What on earth had she agreed on.

Upon their return Sesshomaru had noticed that Rin was sleeping on Ah-Uhn while Jaken stood watch "Ahh Mi Lord you've returned with that pesky Wolf I see" He was glad and pissed at the same time. "Hello little imp seems you're going to be stuck with me for a while. Won't that be fun" Miku smirked oh how she loved to piss him off it was just so much fun. "Mi Lord why is she here,If you ask me we're better off without her" That earned him a glare from Sesshomaru whose only reply was "Enough Jaken she's staying" Again the Wolf smirked loving this way too much.

He walked over to where Rin lay sleeping and placed a hand to her small cheek he smiled down at her which caused Miku's heart to warm at the sight. "What's the story with those two anyway?" She asked Jaken curious as to how the two met. "Young Rin was killed by Wolves and Mi Lord had brought her back with his Tenseiga ever since then she's been following us he's always going after her whenever she's in trouble and he's there when she calls. I sometimes think he favors her more than me his loyal servant" Jaken seemed to hold a bit of jealousy towards her but even he would protect her.

She smiled as he pulled Rin into his arms hugging her to his chest as if he were afraid to let her go it was like she was the most precious jewel in the world to him. Maybe he wasn't a complete asshole like she had thought him to be the way he smiled at his little Rin only told Miku that even the most heartless of demons can find the smallest bit of compassion. It was indeed a beautiful sight to behold

Sesshomaru had noticed her smiling over at him he didn't say a word though as to not wake the child. "_Don't worry Rin with Miku here you'll get the proper care you need I won't leave you with those humans and I won't let them hurt you again. For I cannot let you go you were the first one no the only one whose ever give me a reason to protect something you are the reason I'm able to smile. You are my child Rin and who knows you might just like Miku as a mother_" He thought to himself as he watched Miku talking with Jaken.

"I hope she likes me I really want to help take care of her but I also don't want her to be scared of me,I mean I am a Wolf demon after all and from what you told me I don't think she would take to kindly with me" Panic and fear raced across her face. "Quiet you I'm sure she'll like you just be friendly towards her and you'll be fine" He was comforting her she had expected him to say something harsh or poke fun of her but instead he was actually being nice. "Thanks Jaken" She honestly didn't know what to say or think at this point she wasn't expecting this change of mood.

And to make matters worse she felt amber eyes watching her causing her to blush lightly what was he watching her for. Not that she had a problem with it or anything it was just a little nerving to say the least now the only thing she had to do was gain his trust while trying hard to not fall in love with him not that he would ever love her back she wasn't living in a fairy tale this was reality and no matter how hard she fought in the end love never happened for her. Why would it start now

* * *

**AoD32: And remember please R&R for me much love to you all~**


	4. A demon Lords feelings

**AoD32: Hey everyone here's chap 4 looks like our Lord is finally starting to come to grips with his new found feelings teehee,I hope you all enjoy this chapter and thank you all for not making such a big deal about Sesshy being Ooc it really makes me happy :) Coming up in the next chapter Rin get's kidnapped dun dun dun! What's going to happen when the Wolf and The Dog find out...DEATH! that is all I'm going to say so stay tuned for the next exciting chapter of Sesshomaru's Heart 3**

* * *

Miku had been spending some time with Rin for the day and she couldn't help but to fall in love with the child more and more with each minute that passed. "Sesshomaru is a very lucky demon to have you" She told the young child smiling down at her. "Oh why's that?" Rin asked curiosity peeking "Well whenever you're around him there's a calmness in his eyes it's like he feels at peace with your company. And when he holds you in his arms there's a sense of protectiveness coming from him. It's a beautiful sight really" Miku heard Rin giggling and for some reason that sound almost brought a tear to her eye.

Picking the young girl up she hugged her. "Lady Miku?" Rin asked confused as to why she was suddenly hugging her "I'm sorry it's just you remind me of someone I used to know" Miku set the girl down and cleared her head of those memories she didn't feel like bringing up the past not now anyway. "Now then what would you like to do,It is my goal to make you happy no matter what it takes" She placed her fist on her chest as if taking a pledge as Rin giggled once again. "I know we can pick some flowers for Lord Sesshomaru and Master Jaken" Miku didn't even have time to answer before she was being dragged away by the child's small hand.

They had found a small Cherry Blossom Bush where many of the beautiful pink flowers have already bloomed. "Their so pretty don't you think so Lady Miku?" Rin started to pick a few sticking them together in a circle making them into a crown. "They are indeed Rin,Oh so you've made a crown for Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin giggled and placed the crown on top of Miku's head. "No silly it's for you,These are for Lord Sesshomaru" She held up a bouquet of Cherry Blossoms. "Thank you Rin,No one's ever given me a present before" It was true this was indeed the first gift she ever received from someone and it touched her heart.

Such a sweet child this girl is it's no wonder Sesshomaru holds such deep love for her after all she is his child. "We better get back I believe Lord Sesshomaru has returned" She took Rin's hand and as they were about to head back Sesshomaru stepped in their path. "My Lord welcome back me and Lady Miku just got done picking some flowers" She ran up to him holding her hand out giving him the flowers which he gladly accepted "Thank you Rin I shall treasure them,I trust you had a nice time with Miku" She gave him a nod of her head smiling as Miku looked away avoiding his eyes.

He couldn't help but stare at the wolf the way her black hair framed that angelic face and the way her eyes always seemed to be searching for something that was always out of her reach. Something inside was telling him to embrace her to comfort her and to tell her that he would always be by her side. But he knew better than that hell he was a demon Lord what on earth was he doing thinking such thoughts about a mere Wolf.

Even so Rin seemed to have grown quite fond of her and aslong as she was happy then Miku would stay because her happiness was all he cared about. "_Even if I were to fall in love with her would she accept my feelings or would she simply just laugh and brush them off,Because no matter how hard I try I can't deny these feelings I have for her what has gotten into to me. Miku please help me to understand_" He thought as she continued to laugh and smile with Rin his eyes softened and a small smile showed on his face.

Who knew maybe falling in love wouldn't be such a bad thing.

* * *

**AoD32: And remember please R&R for me thanks to all who do,You guys are the greatest~**


	5. Sesshomaru's Smile

**AoD32: Hey guys first off I just wanted to say thank you for all the views I have so far it really makes me happy knowing you all enjoy reading this. With each new chapter brings even more surprises and as for the whole Sesshomaru not wanting to let Rin go or letting her choose to live with humans. That's going to be coming up really soon I did this little Kidnapping scene to show just how far Miku is willing to go to gain his trust. I'm open to any ideas/suggestions you all have for me so please let me know your ideas hope you all enjoy~**

* * *

Sesshomaru had been spending most of time trying to understand these new found feelings that he was starting to develop towards Miku. He ran a hand through his long snow white hair both confused and angry for allowing himself to fall prey to human emotions. "Well as long as Rin is happy then that's all that matters to me" It was true for Rin he would gladly give his life because without her his life would be nothing.

It had seemed that the two had grown quite the bond with eachother in the few days Miku had been with them. It was nice to see that Rin accepted her not only as a friend but as a mother. "Miku" Was all he uttered before the wolf ran over to him. "Yes Mi Lord" She smiled secretly hoping she wasn't in trouble. "Rin seems to taken a liking to you,Maybe you should stay a while longer for her sake" Though the real reason was he didn't want her to leave and he would never admit it but he was starting to enjoy her company.

She was about to respond when the sound of a little girl's scream could be heard. "Let me go! Please I don't want to go with you,Lord Sesshomaru Lady Miku help please!" Rin was being carried off by a group of humans who thought she had been lost. "Quit your squirming child,We need to get you to a village where you can get the proper care you need" The one carrying her stated as she punched and kicked trying to break free of his grasp. "I don't want to live in a village with humans" She cried but it was no use these humans were set on taking her back to their village.

The group of men took off with Rin proud that they were helping yet another 'lost' child. "Good work everyone another child saved" They all cheered unknowing of the demon they pissed off by taking his child.

Miku had taken off after them following Rin's scent "Don't worry Rin I'll get you back that's a promise" Because if she didn't not only would she feel utterly terrible but Sesshomaru would surely have her dead within seconds. "Please let her be alright at least" She hoped picking up her pace not slowing down for a minute.

From what Sesshomaru had told her Rin didn't take to kindly to humans because they had slaughtered her parents. There was no way in hell she was going to allow those humans to take who is most precious to Lord Sesshomaru.

As she continued to search for the kidnappers Miku had came upon a small village that didn't seem to well protected against demons or other creatures that roam the night. "This must be the place,I'm coming Rin just hold on a little longer" She entered the village keeping her eyes and ears open a few of the villagers walking by had mentioned something about a group of men taking a small child to their home. "Excuse me,But I'm searching for a little girl with long black hair she was taken here by a group of men,And I really must get her back you see she's the child of Mi Lord and he's quite worried about her,Please can you tell me if you've seen her" She asked one of the villagers whom upon hearing her request pointed to an Inn where they keep children who have been abandoned by their parents or who simply need a place to stay. "Thank you very much" She gave him a smile and took off towards the Inn.

She could hear Rin inside thankfully she was alright breaking open the door she rushed inside. "Rin I'm here now" There was an awkard silence before the leader of the group stepped up. "Who are you and What do you want?" He demanded weapon in hand. "I want the little girl you brought here,She's the child of Mi Lord and I wish to have her back...Now" Everyone in the room turned their attention to Miku who by now was extremely pissed off and if it wasn't for all the innocent people here this guy would have been Wolf food.

He shook his head "I'm sorry I'm afraid I can't do that,You see that little girl needs a proper home with a mother and father who can give her the care and love she needs,So until a couple come to pick her up she's staying here with me" That only pissed her off even more "Look I'm trying to be nice about this,That little girl already has a father and I am her mother,So release her to me now" Miku could feel her inner Wolf coming out and if that happened it wouldn't be very pretty.

This time the guy had the balls to laugh at her statement. "She needs human parents not some filthy demon,Did you not think I couldn't smell the stench of Wolf on you. Leave now and maybe I might just spare your life" He threatened her a mere human threatening to spare her life. "You pathetic mortal I am the Black Wolf I strike fear in the eyes of those who cross my path,If you know what's good for you you'll release the child or else you'll see just how scary this wolf can be" She growled showing off her fangs eyes now glowing red she was mere seconds away from unleashing the Wolf.

By now everyone in the Inn had left before anyone got seriously hurt. "I won't allow her to stay among you filthy demons,It's time for you to die!" He charged at her swinging his blade aiming for her heart. "That was your final mistake" She growled again grabbing his arm and breaking it loving the sound of his screams. "Maybe now this'll teach you to kidnap Mi Lord's child" Just as she uttered those words Rin came out from one of the rooms running to Miku. "You came for me" She lifted her up and hugged her close glad to see she was alright. "Of course I came Rin what kind of Mother would I be if I didn't" Rin nuzzled her face into Miku's neck with a small smile.

She left the Inn holding Rin close smiling "Mi Lord what are you doing here?" Sesshomaru stood there for a second seeing Rin safe in Miku's arms. "I came in search of Rin but it seems as though you already found her" He placed a hand on her cheek smiling a little. "You should smile more often Mi Lord it suits you" Miku had no idea why she said that but it was true whenever he smiled like that she could see just a hint of joy.

How beautiful it was too she would do anything to keep him smiling no matter what the task was if it made him happy she'd do it. Because when it all comes down to it she was falling in love with him as much as she wanted not too it was going to happen.

* * *

**AoD32: Chap 5 is finished and I promise you the chapters will be getting longer and remember R&R enjoy thy reading much love to you all**


	6. Sesshomaru finds love at last

**AoD32: Well everyone here's the chapter I've been waiting to type up Sesshy finally found his true love! Hehehehe I think I did pretty good with this chap I hope you all enjoy it. And if you all have any ideas regarding the Rin going with humans or not thing please let me know I'm open to all suggestions full credit will be given to those who help. And yes Lord Fluffy is Ooc in this chap so please no be mad at me.**

* * *

Miku and Rin had been spending a lot of time together it seemed as though she was truly becoming like a mother to her and for the first time in a while Miku felt like she belonged. "Lady Miku may I ask you something?" She looked down at the girl sitting in her lap. "Yes what is it?" She smiled as the child moved off her lap. "Do you like Lord Sesshomaru?" The question came as a surprise to her she wasn't expecting it at all. "Come on I see how you look at him" She went on after Miku didn't answer her. "I guess I do sorta like him,It's really sweet how he's always there for you whenever you need him. He cares a great deal about you and I like how kind he is with you. But what I like about him the most is the fact that he didn't reject me or turn me away like the other one did he gave me a chance to prove myself worthy as being your mother. His eyes are as beautiful as the stars themselves his voice is like music to my ears. I think I've fallen in love with him" She saw Rin smiling tears almost in her eyes maybe just maybe she was the one that would cure her Lords lonely heart.

"Lady Miku please stay with us don't ever leave" It was true she didn't want her to leave not like Miku wanted to leave or anything. "Don't worry my child,I won't ever leave I love you" She hugged her back smiling.

The two had been so caught up in their conversation that they didn't notice Sesshomaru standing there staring down at them. "Mi Lord you've returned" Rin gave him a small hug as he patted her head. "Here I got you a new kimono He handed her a dark blue kimono with a floral pattern. "Thank you Lord Sesshomaru I love it" She giggled and went behind a tree to change in to her new kimono.

Miku looked to Sesshomaru who was giving her a strange look. "Mi Lord?" She questioned not liking the look she was being given. "Is what you told Rin true,Have you fallen in love with me?" Damn he had heard everything she had told to Rin guess there was no use in hiding it now. "Yes Mi Lord it's all true I was planning on telling you sooner but I was afraid that you would just laugh at me I know it sounds pathetic but I just didn't want my heart broken again. The last demon lord I was with hurt me in the worst way possible he had fake love for me. And I just didn't want to go through that again please forgive me for hiding my feelings from you " She prepared herself for the worst but the worst didn't come what had happened was he knelt down infront of her cupping her cheek and before she knew it he gently kissed her lips it was soft and gentle.

They stayed like that for a few minutes before he pulled away. "It seems as though I can't stop thinking about you,I've never felt so strongly towards another whenever I'm around you my heart feels at peace. Your voice is so sweet I find myself craving it more and more. I thought Rin was the only one who could make me feel compassion but you Miku you were the one who made me see just what it's like to feel love. I was always so cold and distant to everyone except Rin then I met you and now I want you by my side. Please Miku will you be mine" Those words had touched her heart deeply and she could hear it in his voice just how much he meant those words.

"Yes Mi Lord I shall be yours for now and for always" They shared one last kiss before Rin hugged them both happy that she finally had a family.

* * *

**AoD32: This was chap 6 everyone I hope you all enjoy R&R please~ Love you all and sorry if it's too short I promise the longer chaps are coming~**


End file.
